Power Rangers SPD - DESCUBRIENDO EL AMOR
by sexsesshomaru
Summary: Despues del fin de Groum, los jovenes SPD pueden tener mas tiempo para ellos, un viaje al pasado,una mujer sin recuerdos y un hombre que necesita descubrir que es lo que verdad siente si es deseo o es amor ... esto es lo que van a leer en esta historia, si gusta sigo...


_**Bueno decidí escribir un poco de esta pareja que me gusta mucho y he visto que hay pocas historias de ellos, espero que alguien por allí la lea y le guste.**_

_**Los personajes no son míos solo los utilizo para crear mi propio mundo, la historia si es completamente de mi autoría, voy a utilizar otro escenario sacándolos del mundo de Power Ranger, es la primera vez que escribo ya que la otra historia que tengo es una adaptación, sin más que decirles espero que les guste y si me regalan un review estaria completamente agradecida y asi me daran animos de seguir escribiendo.**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA NUEVA VIDA DE LOS RANGER**

**La ciudad nueva TEGNO estaba muy tranquila ya que desde que los Ranger habían librado a la galaxia de Groum, solo tenían que preocuparse de los delincuentes comunes, y podían tomarse largos descansos y se turnaban para patrullar la ciudad a veces solo ameritaban que patrullara uno solo o iban en grupo de dos.**

**Ese día no era la excepción los jóvenes cadetes podían tomar un merecido descanso.**

**EN EL CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SPD.**

**- Buenos días comandante**

**- Buenos días Kat**

**- Estos días han sido muy tranquilos últimamente Señor.**

**- Si la calma antes de la tormenta, es un poco extraño que ningún delincuente haya atacado, ni siquiera robos menores.**

**- Si es muy raro pero a la vez tranquilizador, eso quiere decir que los ranger están haciendo un muy buen trabajo.**

**- No hay duda de eso mi querida amiga.**

**- Y por cierto señor, donde están los Ranger, no he visto a ninguno.**

**- Les he dado la tarde libre, necesitan descansar y recrearse un poco la mente, aunque sé que para algunos aun es difícil deshacerse de las viejas costumbres.**

**- Lo dice por Sky, verdad**

**Y mira el monitor que el comandante estaba mirando hace unos segundos. Doggy Gruger Comandante de la SPD aun no puede creer lo terco que pueda llegar a ser Sky Taste.**

**- Lo mande a que tomara un descanso no ha que siguiera entrenando, no sé qué hacer con este muchacho, se que la dedicación, la lealtad y el deseo de superarse siempre han estado presentes en el, pero si sigue exigiéndose tanto, no creo que logre la verdadera felicidad.**

**- Lo dice por algo en especial Señor – le dice Kat volviendo a mirar al comandante, que había tomado asiento en su escritorio.**

**- A esta edad su padre ya se había casado y estaba esperando que el naciera.**

**- Si lo sé, yo estuve allí.**

**- Si y también sabrás que Sky, no quiere saber nada de eso verdad.**

**- Como, no entiendo Señor – y lo mira algo sorprendida.**

**- Si, hace unos días le hice la pregunta y me dijo que no estaba en sus planes primordiales tener compromisos, que aun no es momento de pensar en esas pequeñas trivialidades de la vida, que ahora su mente está en otras cosas.**

**- Y le dijo que cosas, comandante.**

**- Se irá por un tiempo**

**- ¡Que!, va a dejar SPD.**

**- No, solo dijo que quería unas vacaciones**

**- Aja, unas vacaciones, pero no precisamente para descansar**

**- No, lo que supongo es que se someterá a un entrenamiento más riguroso que amerita estar en un ambiente diferente a este.**

**- ¡Lo dejara irse! – exclama Kat**

**- Si supongo que sí, además no hay nada aquí que lo retenga no hay amenazas, no hay peligro no le puedo negar que se valla.**

**- Si es verdad – afirma finalmente - y le ha dicho cuando piensa irse.**

**- No, pero me dijo que será pronto.**

**Mientras tanto en la plaza de la ciudad Nueva Tegno dos de los cadetes llegan a visitar a su viejo amigo.**

**- Hola Jack – Saludan ambos**

**Ahora este tiene un local donde se aceptan donaciones y por allí mismo las distribuyen a las personas que las necesitan.**

**- Hey, hola como están – los saluda mientras deja unas cajas en el mostrador para que peggy las coloque en la parte trasera del local.**

**- El comandante aun los tiene encerrados en ese cuartel. – y ríe**

**- No, fíjate que nos dio la tarde libre – le dice una sonriente Zeta**

**- Si, últimamente no hay muchos casos y hasta con un Ranger basta para atraparlos. – le dice Bridge – así que solo patrulla uno mientras los otros se divierten. – dice un poco serio.**

**Y los otros dos ríen.**

**- Wau, que bien justo cuando me voy porque no hay tiempo, ahora resulta ser que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, hasta para tomar descansos y divertirse.**

**- Jajajja – todos vuelven a reír.**

**- Oigan, entonces Sky y Syd, están patrullando hoy.**

**- Bueno Syd si, ya que esta semana le tocaba a ella patrullar, pero ya sabes cómo es el Señor SPD – comenta Zeta.**

**Y los dos dicen al mismo tiempo.**

**- Mucho trabajo y nada de diversión.**

**- Exacto – dice Bridge**

**Y los tres vuelven a reír**

**En la plaza Riviera Syd termina su patrullaje y se dispone a regresar a la base.**

**- Sector 5 cuadrante 1, Todo en orden Señor.**

**- Muy bien Syd, regresa a la base.**

**- Entendido – y cierra su comunicador – bien Rick regresemos a la base.**

**- Guau, guau. – dice el perro robot, desde que todo había terminado este se había convertido en su acompañante en todos los patrullajes en que había tenido que ir sola.**

**Syd y Rick subieron al auto y se dispusieron a regresar a la base.**

**Pero Syd no se dio cuenta que más adelante una sombra la estaba observando.**

**En la sala de esparcimiento de la base, Zeta y Bridge les estaban comentando acerca de cómo habían pasado su tarde libre junto a Jack.**

**- Así que a Jack le va muy bien, me alegro por él, espero poder ir la próxima vez que lo vallan a visitar – dice Syd mientras se sirve un vaso de jugo.**

**- Si, está bien – dice Zeta mientras que empieza a buscar dentro de su bolso - mira les mando estos pequeños obsequios.**

**Y les entrega unas bolsitas a Syd y Boom.**

**- Hay que bonitas – dice una emocionada Syd.**

**- Si qué bonito y de que material es. – pregunta algo extrañado por el material reluciente y a la vez muy suave.**

**- Es de material reciclable, Johana se dedica a hacerlo ese es uno de sus pasatiempos – dice Bridge.**

**- Aparte de ayudar a los demás, también se dedica a otras cosas – dice Zeta.**

**- Valla, es igual de imperativa que Jack – dice Syd y todos ríen.**

**- Olle donde esta Sky – dice Syd mirando para todos lados en el salón -desde que llegue no lo he visto.**

**- Cuando llegamos estaba terminado de entrenar.**

**- ¿entrenar? Pensé que se había ido con ustedes.**

**- No, dijo que otro día iría que ahora mismo tenía otras cosas en la cabeza – dijo de manera divertida Zeta.**

**- Ahora mismo debe estar descansando – dice Bridge – cuando entre en la recamara se estaba alistando para dormir.**

**- Bueno entonces esto se lo daré después.**

**- Si quieres se lo doy luego – ahora nos toca patrullar juntos.**

**- Hay verdad Syd, que ahora tienes que hacer la ronda de las instalaciones y la base – le dice Zeta – está bien ten ya que mañana yo tampoco se lo podre dar ya que me toca patrullar la plaza.**

**- Ok, nos veremos iré a descansar un rato yo tambien – y se va rumbo a su habitación que comparte con Zeta.**

**Zeta y Bridge se quedan conversando con Boom y diciéndole todo lo que Johana y Jack han hecho y bueno claro con la ayuda de piggy.**

**Cerca de la media noche en la habitación de las chicas.**

**- Suerte, con el Señor SPD – le dice Zeta media soñolienta**

**- Jajá muy graciosa Zeta – descansa que mañana tienes que madrugar.**

**- En verdad no sé porque te arreglas tanto si nadie te va a ver - le dice Zeta para molestarla.**

**- Uno nunca sabe con quién te puedas encontrar – dice Syd y le tira la almohada. Y sale de la habitación al salir al pasillo este está desierto, así que desde allí empieza su patrullaje, a estas horas nadie debe estar por los pasillos ni mucho menos por las instalaciones, mientras recorre los pasillos con total calma se da cuenta que alguien está en el centro de comando del primer piso.**

**- Alto allí – dice en voz fuerte y clara para que la escuche, pero el intruso sale corriendo al verse descubierto y en su huida deja caer algo.**

**- Olle alto, SPD; porque nunca hacen caso y regoje el extraño objeto y empieza a perseguirlo por los largos pasillos.**

**- Sky, me escuchas**

**- Syd, que pasa donde estas; llevo 10 minutos esperándote para hacer la ronda en los niveles de arriba.**

**- Lo siento es que estoy persiguiendo a un sospechoso.**

**- ¿Qué? ¡Donde estas! Porque no me dijiste.**

**- Es lo que trataba de hacer antes de que empezaras a regañarme por haberme demorado 10 minutos.**

**- Ok, ok lo siento si, donde estas.**

**- En el primer piso cerca del ala norte.**

**- Ok, voy para allá, no lo pierdas de vista Syd.**

**- Entendido, como si fuera fácil alcanzarlo con esa velocidad que tiene.- dice luego de haber cerrado el comunicador.**

**Pero al llegar a los estacionamientos lo pierde de vista.**

**- Rayos, donde se pudo haber escondido y empieza a buscarlo no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando una persona la sorprende por atrás.**

**- Syd…**

**- Sky la agarra por el hombro y ella por auto reflejo lo agarra por el brazo y lo lanza hacia el muro.**

**- Hay.**

**- Ahha Sky, eres tu… yo…**

**- Si soy yo, wau que buenos reflejos tienes.**

**- Disculpa, no quise yo…**

**- Ya no importa me lo merezco por no avisarte que ya había llegado**

**- Y donde está el sospechoso.**

**- No lo sé, entro aquí pero no sé donde está.**

**- como que no sabes**

**Los dos sacan sus armas y siguen buscando, la única salida que hay es por donde ellos están, claro que no contaban con que nuestro enemigo pudiera camuflajearse.**

**Su objetivo era la base pero ya que no había podido lograr su cometido iba a deshacerse de la persona que había truncado su plan, ya que otra oportunidad como esa no se le iba a volver a presentar ya que después de hoy iba a ver mucha más vigilancia en la base así que era mejor deshacerse de un ranger y luego ir poco a poco por los otros que hacían falta.**

**- Syd cómo pudiste perderlo de vista.**

**- Olle ya te dije, que entro aquí como querías que lo siguiera si es demasiado rápido.**

**- Segura, porque puede estar en cualquier parte de la base.**

**- Si, se que está aquí no ha podido salir.**

**- Ah si no me dijiste de que es demasiado rápido**

**- ¡OYE! Ya te dije que no tuve la culpa entiendes.**

**- Mira lo que digo es que puede estar en cualquier parte de la base y estamos perdiendo el tiempo estando aquí.**

**y baja el arma y la guarda en su cinturon**

**- Ya lo sé – le dice molesta – pero sé que está aquí lo presiento dice de manera segura.**

**Con esa actitud empezaba a molestarla con el siempre era así, si no era ella quien lo hacía enfadar, era él con su actitud de que todo lo sabe.**

**Siguieron buscando hasta que Syd volvió a romper el silencio.**

**- No fue mi culpa si, intente correr lo mas rápido que pude.**

**- Está bien te creo – ahora solo debemos ir para otra parte y ver si ha regresado al centro de comando.**

**Syd se puso furiosa Sky solo decía eso para salir de allí, lo sabía por su tono de voz sabia que la estaba culpando por haber perdido de vista al sospechoso lo miro y su cara estaba roja de la rabia, sus ojos también ya que cuando se enojaba así como en ese momento le daban ganas de llorar y mas porque él se lo estaba diciendo la estaba culpando a ella.**

**- Ok, está bien no te enojes yo…**

**Pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que, en ese momento vio la sombra que se abalanzaba encima de Syd y la jalo hacia si para que esa criatura no la agarrara.**

**- Pero, qué te pasa hay…**

**Al jalarla habían perdido el equilibrio y ella había dado contra su pecho, y allí se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era y se dijo que era por las largas horas de entrenamiento que hacía.**

**- Estas bien – le dijo y la ayudo a levantarse**

**- Sí, pero porque…**

**- Es el moustro, lo vi esta aquí intentaba agarrarte a ti.**

**- A mí ¿por qué? – pegunta extrañada**

**- No lo sé, quizás nos quiere separar para atacarnos por separado.**

**- Y donde esta – dice ella y se pone en guardia nuevamente.**

**- No lo sé al parecer puede tomar la forma de cualquier cosa.**

**- Aja, ok, ves te lo dije aun estaba aquí.**

**- Ok, ya entendí la indirecta, si quieres una disculpa te la daré.**

**- Está bien la acepto – dice ella sonriendo**

**- ¿Qué? – y voltea a verla y ve su sonrisa, él también le sonríe – está bien; No te separes de mí, no sabemos que puede llegar a hacer.**

**- Si…**

**- Jjjaajja, no te preocupes que ya no necesitaras protegerla… - dice el moustro y aparece un gran agujero negro detras de ella.**

**- Que, noooo Sydney**

**Syd vio los ojos de Sky que reflejaban temor y cuando volteo lo único que vio fue la oscuridad y escucho su nombre tan lejano salir de los labios de él, lo último que escucho fue la preocupación en su tono de voz y no supo mas de ella.**

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
